Maybe this could work
by Hazzapixie01
Summary: Three years after 'Serpents Shadow' and 'Mark of Athena'. Walt has been away for weeks at a time and Sadie is suspicious, she follows him and meets someone unexpected. At camp Half-Blood Nico still doesn't fit in and decides to go to New York, but on the way he meets a girl. Could this friendship work?
1. Suspicions and a Plan - Sadie

**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic, so please don't blame me if it is terrible. ****I just want you to know that I am a massive Sanubis shipper, yet I thought Sadie would be awesome for Nico. Hope you like it :). **

My morning started out typical enough, I was chatting to Carter about him and Zia.

"We went to the movies yesterday…" he was speaking yet I was oblivious, thinking about how odd Walt had acting, coming and going from who knows where, for weeks on end. Each time I saw him he was even more distant, promising me things he never followed up on. Carter talking about his flourishing love life with Zia reminded me that I hadn't been on a date with Walt for nearly 6 months. He had changed so much from what he was, after defeating Apophis I thought we would be together for ever, yet he is drifting out of my finger-tips.

I interrupted Carter in the middle of him explaining the movie – "Carter, do you know where Walt has been going? Because he isn't talking to me much." He turned white and started stammering. "Don't follow him Sadie, please" he begged me and I had to promise I wouldn't. But that only sparked my curiosity. I decided that I would follow Walt if Carter liked it or not. I would find out what he was up to and make him mine again.

The next day Walt arrived home and I cornered him.

"Walt, where have you been going? Why aren't you talking to me?" I bugged him, knowing that he would have to answer or face my wrath.

"Please would you leave me alone Sadie, I have been on a top-secret mission and need to rest." He pushed me aside and headed for his room, locking the door behind him.

_A top secret mission, hey? Shouldn't I know about it? Maybe that is why Carter got so nervous…_

I went up to my own room and formulated a plan, furious at Walt. Before I sat at my desk I walked over to my radio and skimmed through the playlists on my iPod. _Sad List… Perfect._ As Adele started singing I scribbled on a piece on papyrus.

* * *

One week later and Walt was preparing to go after avoiding me for several days. The only time I had spoken to him it was at breakfast on Wednesday, and that was only me asking for the eggs. I knew what I had to do. I had packed my own bag, only small one, but still prepared for a few days. I put the strap over my shoulder and followed Walt down the stairs. Before I left the house I cast a concealing charm over myself and left in the direction Walt went.

I didn't really notice where we were going or what direction facing as I weaved in and out crowd, keeping Walt in my sight. I had to be careful under my concealment charm to move out of others way, as they couldn't see me. Once or twice I forgot this and made a small commotion as I accidentally kicked a large ladies Chihuahua, sending it flying. It may just have been my heightened imagination as I wondered what Walt was doing, but I swear it turned into a something else,it suddenly had a strange lion's head and snake tail… Anyway I didn't notice anything when Walt and I slid into the duat.

**A/N: How was that for the first chapter? I will try to update as soon as I have written the next chapter. If you have any constructive criticism it would really help.**

**-Hazzapixie **


	2. Lonely and 'What on earth' - Nico

**A/N: This chapter is from Nico's point of view. If you are reading this chapter it means that you either enjoyed the first chap or are intrigued into the relationship... either way I am happy you read it. **

I wondered through the forest to the big oak tree. The dryad of the oak giggled at me before vanishing into a puff of green smoke. I sighed. I tried to clear my head but it didn't work. All I felt was the loneliness. Percy had promised that I would feel better after the war, but it never happened. I felt even lonelier once Hazel had left for her honeymoon with Frank. How could she just abandon me like that?

_I need to get out of here… maybe I should go into the city… Time away from here would do me good._

I stood up and headed towards a dark patch hiding from the sun, but as I closed my eyes I heard my name being called.

"Nico! Nico where are you?" It was Percy calling me from Zeus' fist. Probably wondering if I was going to play the capture-the-flag game. The answer to that was no, I wouldn't. I ignored his voice and found a spot shadowy enough. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on my favourite pizza place in New York.

I felt a cold wind blow past me and suddenly I was flying through the darkness. I waited expectantly for the daylight to burst through again and for my feet to land on the pavement but when that didn't come I opened my eyes.

I was on solid floor but when I looked down all I could see was misty blackness. I surveyed my surrounding and what I saw was bleak. The same fog that swirled underneath me also drifted around me. I had no idea where I was. Trying to shadow travel away I scrunched my eyes up and willed the shadows to whisk me away, yet they didn't. So, I decided to explore.

It was strange walking in the fog. Every so often I would see something. Something so surreal I couldn't explain it. At one point I saw pits of lava and a giant hawk. It reminded me a lot of the underworld, my father's realm.

The fog suddenly started pulling at me tugging me to who-knows-where, like a current in the ocean. I couldn't tell up from down or left from right, so the fog's grip could have been taking me anywhere and I wouldn't know. It didn't help that I had no idea where I was in the first place.

When the fog finally stopped pulling I felt like I had been walking for hours, who knows, I could have been. It was slightly lighter where I was, the fog was slightly thinner as well. I looked around until I saw something. That something was a figure standing not two meters away. Even with the fog clouding my view I could still see small glimpses of her, for that was what she was. I stood rigid looking in the other direction. Maybe she was lost like me. Before I walked over to her I decided to try shadow-travelling again, since, as I said, the fog was less dense.

My eyes closed and I pictured the large sign of the pizza place in my mind. I visualised the front of the store, with the large windows and the humorous cartoons of an Italian man. I imagined me standing at the door, pushing it open, yet I did not feel the usual wind or the movement. I opened my eyes and was looking straight at the girl who was staring at me, with her mouth as a fish. Wide open that is.

**A/N: Like last time, constructive criticisms would be nice, and if you want longer chapters I will try.**

**-Hazzapixie**


	3. Where are we? - Sadie

**A/N: Sadie is back, and she has lost Walt...**

I hadn't noticed when we slipped into the duat, but I did notice when Walt suddenly disappeared. It was only then I realised that I was in the duat, a place that I didn't fully understand or know how to control yet. Walt had left the duat, yet I was left behind.

Surveying my surroundings I recognised the fog from the previous times I had been here, but each of those times Carter had been right next to me, and I know I hate it but, protecting me. I felt frightened at being here again, all alone.

I stood in the middle of darkness, I must admit it was a bit light, but it was darkness all the same. I tried to gather my memories on what Carter had taught me bout manipulating the duat, and how to get out. I know how to create portals, but that is different. Standing still I racked my brain for anything that would be of use. This time, instead of being focused on following Walt but on my memories, I didn't notice the appearance of a strange boy.

When I had re-scanned my brain for the information I needed, I decided to san my surroundings to see if that would help. All that did me was the sight of a boy, roughly the age of 15 or 16, with black hair and a ripped white shirt, covered with a dark military jacket. His clothes didn't surprise me though, it was his face. He white pace was scrunched up in a look of concentration with his eyes closed. I felt me mouth open slightly. You have to admit, seeing a sight like this in the duat is not the usual experience, never-mind the lava lakes.

I gasped as his eyelids rose, startling brown eyes facing me. A look of bewilderment flashed across his face before I realised to close my mouth. I took a step toward him and tried to smile.

"Hi, I'm Sadie." I spoke, raising my in greeting. He took a breath a replied.

"I'm Nico." He stated, gesturing to himself. "I'm also lost, are you also lost?" He questioned, a half embarrassed half quizzical look painting his face. I was beginning to see his features more clearly. He had prominent cheekbones and the t-shirt he wore hung loosely. His brown eyes looked almost shattered, as if he had seen something horrible.

I started to shake my head at his question but I stopped myself and changed it into a nod. Yes. I was lost. I knew where I was in a sense; I knew I was in the duat. But not where in the duat itself. And I told him thus.

"We are in the Duat, that I know." I told him, and I knew I had confused him.

"The duat? What is that?" He asked me, stepping slightly forward.

"The duat is what you are standing on, what it surrounding you. The... urgh!" I stopped my-self, trying to explain what the duat was so he could understand. "The duat is… the realm of spirits and greater powers, more or less, where mystical beings live…" I drifted off, unsure of how to continue, but Nico sort of understood what I was trying to tell him. I could tell this from his expression. I could read him too easily.

"So, do you know how to get out?" To this I answered no.

An idea struck me.

"Isis, I could do with a little help at the moment." I muttered under my breath.

Nico looked at me strangely.

"Your mother is Iris?"

**A/N: Ooooh... Nico thinks she is a demigod... how will they explain their lives to eachother? Will post next chap as soon as i can. Again constructive criticism is wanted!**

**-Hazzapixie**


	4. Egyptian gods and explanations - Nico

_**A/N: heys guys, thanks for the reviews! I am really really sorry for the delay, i have had so much homework to do and... tumblr... **_

_**Anyway, someone suggested something about walt in the review and I wanted to say, that was already planned... just you wait. **_

**So, this chap is longer than the others so far, i hope that is ok.  
**

**Finally, the explanation:  
**

_Previously – _

_Nico looked at me strangely._

"_Your mother is Iris?"_

* * *

I looked at the girl – Sadie. She had just been praying to Iris, goddess of the rainbow, yet she didn't look like Iris was her mother. Sadie had long blonde hair with red streaks running through it, she was tallish, but the army boots that she was wearing may have helped with that. Her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes were startling blue, from what I know and have seen children of Iris have warm brown eyes. The thing that puzzled me most about the situation was her clothes. The few children of Iris I know all have the same style of clothing, which is relaxed clothes, but always colourful. As for Sadie, her jacket was brown leather, slightly worn, and she wore cargo pants, yet again a shade of brown.

Sadie noticed me looking at her strangely. Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"No, my mother is Ruby Kane and my father is Julius Kane. Why on earth would you think Iris is my mother? Who is Iris anyway?" She asked me. I grew confused also.

"Iris, the goddess of rainbows – you were just praying her, so I assumed she was your mother… why else would you be calling for her help?"

Sadie shook her head at me with a perplexed look. She began to explain to me why she was praying to Iris.

"I was saying Isis, calling for her help. I was Isis's host, and sometimes she lends a hand."

Isis. I racked my brain for a goddess whose name was this, but I could find none. And what did she mean by being a host? The gods don't possess people. I didn't understand her explanation at all, and so I asked her to explain again.

"Isis – the Egyptian goddess of magic and life. And, not possession strictly speaking, yet she came inside me… I still had control but she gave me access to magic that I wouldn't have been able to control before. Isis likes me for some reason and so sometimes she helps me out if I have problems." She told me, struggling to explain it.

Ok. Magic. We cannot use magic. Only the gods can use magic, we can use magic items, but not magic itself. I was confussed on that level, but I think I understood about Isis. Chiron had once told me that he was not sure that the greek and roman gods were not the only ones out there, so it was possible that the Egyptian gods did exist as well. I guessed that they propbably had different rules to the greek gods as well.

I was still lost on the magic though.

"What do you mean by magic? You use magic?"

"Yes," she started, "I am a magician, which means… I dunno, that I use the power of the gods to cast spells and stuff."

I could see that she found it hard to explain magic to me, but I sort of got it.

So, Sadie wasn't a demigod, and she was Egyptian. She used the magic of the Egyptian gods,or specifically Isis', who I am guessing is a mix between Hera and Hectate. She once hosted Isis, and so has a special bond with her. That much I understood.

We were sitting down at this point, with the mist swirling underneath us. One of her hands was in her lap, the other taking a stick of gum out of a packet. She un-wrapped it and folded it into her mouth. "Helps me think and calm down," she had said. I sat opposite her, with one of my knees up and my arm resting on it.

Seeing as though Sadie just explained herself to me, I thought it best to tell her about me. Looking her in the eyes I started telling her about the Greek gods, and about the demigods. I told her about the camp, and camp Jupiter, along with the roman gods. I don't think she really grasped the idea of the roman and Greek gods being the same person, yet different.

I also told her about my father, and being the king of ghosts. She was very intrigued about Percy and the others, and about their parents and the vow of the big three. As I explained Percy I wondered if he was looking for me, or if the game was still going on. That got me thinking about the time and I realised that we had no idea how long we had been in the… what had Sadie called it? The duat. We could have been here for minutes or hours and we wouldn't have known.

**A/N: Ok, how was that? I am not sure if it was ok and i would love more constructive critism.**

**Hopefully they will meet something down there in the duat...  
**

**If anyone would like to be my Beta, that would be awesome.  
**

**Untill next time, goodbye.  
**

**(I will hopefully update soon)**

**- Hazzapixie  
**


	5. Jealously and a monster - Sadie

**N/A: 5th chapter, yeah! This isn't as many words, cause i wanted to cut it off on a cliffhanger... **

**We see sadie in a new light this chap, i hope you like it.  
**

**Read on.  
**

I hadn't been able to understand how Nico didn't understand me when I was talking about the gods and magic, although I found out that it was because he believed in a different group of gods – the Greek gods. Now, that was a surprise to me.

I saw Nico in a whole different light after that. I mean, the son of the god of death?! I was really interested though, not in the gods themselves, even though they did seem cool, but in Nico's friends. As he told me about their amazing adventures I was in awe. They were so brave and compassionate, so daring. I wanted to meet them so bad. When he was describing them to me I could see them in my mind. I could visualise their faces and their actions. To them, being the son or daughter of a god was nothing, but to me it was amazing. They had powers like controlling water and making plants grow, and I know with magic we could do that if we wanted, but to be able to do that without any effort or skill was far better than anything us magicians could do. To put it simply, I was jealous.

I would have wanted Nico to continue telling me about the Greek gods and such, but a troubled look washed over him. He looked back over to me and asked a question.

"Do you have any idea how long we have been down here for?"

Before he had asked that, the thought had never even crossed my mind. I began to chew the gum in my mouth faster. I looked down at my watch but the hands were frozen. I grew worried. I could have been gone for ages, Carter would be looking for me by now and I had lost Walt! Neither Nico nor I knew the time, and we also didn't know how to get out of the duat, what we would do!

Just at that moment, what we had been lucky to avoid for however long we had been in the duat for happened. Nico saw it first and jumped up, unsheathing a short sword, made of pure black. The sword was terrifying. Terrifying, but not nearly as terrifying as what was behind me. As I stood and turned I saw what Nico had jumped at. It was a massive lion, standing roughly 2 meters tall, and 1 meter broad. Instead of a lion's head though, there was the head of a falcon. It was a Hieracosphinx, Carter had described one to me before, yet he forgot to mention how big it was!

The Hieracosphinx opened its beak and let out a screech. I glanced at Nico, who was holding his sword out in front of him. He gave me a nervous wink.

"Time to show me your magic, Sadie."

**A/N: How was that? Ready for the next chapter? I am writing chapter 6 now so hopefully i can upload it soon.**

**If you want longer chapters tell me and i will try.  
**

**Goodbye!  
**

**- Hazzapixie  
**


	6. The 'Bird Sphinx' and amazment - Nico

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait, i have been busy.**

**So, here it is.**

I had seen the moster first, and grabbed 'Máv̱ro Sídero', my sword, máv̱ro sídero being Greek for black iron. It was gigantic, and I had no idea what it was, it was almost like a sphinx because it had a lion's body, but not because it had a bird's head.

The bird head opened its beak and let out a screech. Sadie leaned down and grabbed her wand; I'm guessing that was what it was, out of her bag, and on facing the bird headed sphinx it charged.

Sadie muttered some word and bright blue symbols appeared in front of her, and then a blue sheen, like a wall, spread out I front of us. The bird sphinx hit the wall and bounced off, but left a huge crack in it.

"It will bring us some time to plan," Sadie whispered, now standing next to me.

I looked at her, impressed with what her magic could do. We planned our next moves as the bird sphinx, or hieracosphinx as Sadie called it, charged the wall for the third time. The cracks got bigger each time, now spreading all the way to the ends of the magic wall.

On the hieracosphinx's fifth charge the wall shattered and it continued its rampage towards us.

I swung Máv̱ro Sídero at the creature's beak and the blade scraped across harmlessly. I rolled under it as it's giant paw came crashing towards me, lifting my sword up and slicing it's belly. A deep gauge opened up and the creature yelled, but it only seemed to have no affect on it's attack.

Beside me I saw Sadie, who was waving her wand in and creating more symbols, which seemed be the cause of several long gashes in the hieracosphinx's side. The bird-sphinx reared in pain and brought it's front legs dow of sadie, sending her crashing to the floor and it's claws scrathching her arm, which she had held up to defend herself. The scrathes began to bleed heavily and Sadie attempted to roll away before the hieracoshinx did more damage with it's beak.

Seeing a chance while the beast was distracted, but also to protect Sadie, I used my sword to cut through the ligaments on the animal's left rear leg. Blood dripped over the wound, and the hieracosphinx whipped it's head towards me. I acted quickly, and decided to try something that I hadn't previously tried in the Duat. I closed my eyes and imagined all of the people who had died in here. Many voices suddenly called to me and I drew them to be, and on opening me eyes I saw the mist of the duat swirling and grouping together. The mist formed shapes and the shapes grew until i was surrounded by corpses and skeletons, clothed with grey material.

With the dead standing next to me and the hieracosphinx coming towards me I felt enegised. During that time Sadie had managed to perform a healing spell on herself and her arm was free from scars. She looked at the deseced surrounding me then directly at my eyes, her own filled with fear and surprise. I had forgoten to mention to her the extent of my abilities.

The hieracophinx was also surprised at my new army. On my command the dead swept forward and attacked the creature, along with Sadie and myself. Many of the 'zombies', as Sadie later reffered to them as, were destroyed in the process, their bodies being ripped apart by the hieracosphinx's beak and claws.

The battle after that was not long, and a final blow to the chest of the beast turned it into dust. Sadie colapsed suddenly and I ran to catch her as she fell. It must have been exausting for her, the amount of magic she had used. Her eye lids fluttered once then she was asleep. I lay her down then turned to face what was left of my army.

"Thankyou for your help, you can now go." I said and with these words the zombies melted back into the ground, satisfied to have helped.

I walked back over to Sadie and picked up her wand were it had fallen, then I picked up her bag put it in. I sat down next to her and wondered how we would get out of the Duat, before decideing to try to shadow travell again.

**A/N: This one is longer :)**

**Do you like how Nico can still summon the dead?**

**I am planning on having a few more chapters in the Duat, but if you are bored with it please tell me!**

**See ya!**

**-Hazzapixie**


	7. Thievery and Rainbows - Sadie

**A/N:** Extremely sorry for the wait, I've been meaning to write but never have. I feel really mean so here's the next chapter :) And this chapter is written with the help of my friend: 'Athena Ari Hawthorne' too :)

* * *

Previously:

_I walked back over to Sadie and picked up her wand were it had fallen, then I picked up her bag put it in. I sat down next to her and wondered how we would get out of the Duat, before deciding to try to shadow travel again._

* * *

When I finally regained consciousness I was staring at the misty floor of the Duat. I struggled to sit, still sore from our battle with the heiracosphinx. I could hear Nico somewhere nearby, and as I turned to see him i groaned at the pain sprouting from my shoulder, where I had been hit. Nico came to me, hearing i was awake.

"You okay, Sadie?" he asked, concern layering his voice. "You fainted, and I grew worried after you hadn't woken up for a few hours."

"You couldn't know that," i retorted, feeling more like myself again. "Time in the Duat isn't fixed, remember?"

Nico sighed and his concern evaporated, "Whatever, it was long enough." He turned away and the muffled sounds continued.

I took a few moments to regain my strength, and made my way over to Nico to see what he was doing. I took a step back.

"Why on earth are you going through my bag!" I snatched it up and a bottle fell out.

"Bingo!" he said, taking the bottle from the floor, "You well enough to create light?"

I scowled at him, having to restrain myself from rearranging his face. First for going through my bag with out my permission, not that he would get it anyway. Secondly, for stealing Jade's healing potion, and finally he was ordering me around as if he were my superior.

"Why?" I demanded, while I held out my hand for the bottle, "And why do you need a healing potion?"

A cloud of confusion drifted across his face. He twisted the cap and peered inside. "You mean this isn't water?"

I wondered why he would want water, but I got it out of my pack and threw it at him. He only just caught it before it hit the ground. After recapping the healing potion he handed it to me.

"Light?" he asked again.

Without responding i reached for my wand, and soon i had created a ball of light which i held in my hand. "Why?"

"I need to talk to Chiron," he said simply. I looked at him skeptically, one eyebrow raised. "To Iris message you need a rainbow, to get a rainbow you need water and light. Duh."

I didn't have much faith in this 'Iris message' working, so after I handed him the ball of light I sat and watched him work.

After he had created the rainbow he, I don't know how he managed it, he muttered an few words, tossed something from his pocket into it and the water seemed to turn into a screen. The screen was filled with the image of a forest and something blurry galloped? Yeah galloped across it. As it came into focus I recognized the figure from Nico's stories.

"You're the horse dude!"

**A/N**: What about that? Sorry that it is short, the next one will be longer and they might get out of the duat :)  
Will update soon, and happy new year! (I know it is late... but anyway...)

seeya later!

-Hazzapixie01


	8. Astonishment and Experimentations - Nico

**_A/N: Hey, i am so sorry for such the long wait. I started another fanfic and that took priority but most of all i have been lazy. To apologise have two chapters today :)._**

_Previously: __"You're the horse dude!"_

Chiron galloped back to the screen after passing it moments before. If he was surprised to see me, he was even more surprised to see Sadie, especially since she had just deemed him 'the horse dude'. After exchanging hellos, Chiron proceeded to question me on where I had been for four days. It was my turn to be shocked. I turned to Sadie.

"Four days!"

"Four days…. Told ya time was different." She replied, also astonished yet understanding.

I sighed and faced the screen again, preparing to recount my adventure. Before that though, I quizzed him on the things I had learnt.

"Chiron, did you know that the Egyptian Gods existed?" I asked.

"I knew other gods existed, but not in particular. By this question I am assuming that you obviously know of these Egyptian gods, am I right?"

It was then that Sadie finally piped in.

"Yes, he knows of them, but only through me!" She told him.

"Hmm, yes I was meaning to ask about you" he stated, before turning to me, "She seems to know more about your situation then you do, so I shall ask her my queries."

And he did. Sadie explained to Chiron all about the Egyptian gods, magicians and the duat. Only when she had finished telling him about how we were stuck did he turn to me.

"So, how did you manage to get in here? Did you shadow travel?"

I nodded once.

"Hmm… it is quite unusual that you were able to find a place that is not of your own gods by yourself…. Were you feeling anything emotionally that you don't usually when you shadow travel?"

I didn't understand what he meant, and that is what I told him. He sighed and continued anyway.

"I expect that you have attempted to shadow travel out, yes?"

I nodded again, and brushed away a strand of hair that had migrated in front of my eye during the movement.

"Well from what Sadie here has told me, you will be unable to get out by yourself. This is not your element, you are not strong enough for a feat of this kind."

I was bewildered. "But… But…" I stuttered, "Are you telling me we will never get out?" I didn't understand. Chiron was saying that Sadie and I couldn't get out of the duat because I was weak.

"That's not what I said, young Nico. I am sure you will find a way. But not alone." His final words drifted away as the image of the centaur dissolved.

I backed away from where the iris message had been, trying not to think about how Chiron had called me weak. Since leaving the boarding school a couple of years ago I have built up my strength, so that I would never be defenseless again, so that I could protect people like I failed to protect my sister. Now here was Chiron, saying that I was weak, something that I strived not to be. It was like he had reopened a wound that was just starting to heal and I hated him for it. Shrugging away the hand that Sadie had placed on my shoulder I moved further away, trying not to let the almost tears from forming. I closed my eyes like I had done several times before in the 4 days I had been in the duat with Sadie and focused on leaving the duat. I needed to get out, to prove Chiron wrong.

After what seemed like hours I gave up and sat down on the misty floor. Sadie sat down next to me and placed her hand in mine. She looked up into my eyes and smiled.

"I know what your thinking Nico. You think that you're weak. But your not! Chiron said you wouldn't be able to get out because you're not strong enough, but I think that he meant that we both have to work together.

While you were trying to shadow travel I was thinking, I figured that if I channeled my magic through you, you would have enough power to shadow travel us out of here!"

Of course it would be Sadie to find a way to get out. Before I got my hopes up though I had to make sure that Sadie would actually be able to channel her magic through me.

"Do you think that you would be able to do that? I mean give your magic to me. Can you do it?"

The corner of Sadie's mouth lifted into a confident smirk. "Of course I can! It's about time to get out of here don't you think?"

I smiled back at her and closed my eyes, my smile turning into a grimace of concentration. Suddenly I felt a tingle traverse its way from my hand, the hand that held Sadie's. The tingle grew warm and itched, but it was also cooling and engulfed me in a strange haze. Knowing that I finally was powerful enough to try again I pictured my favorite pizza place.

As I felt the familiar chill of travelling through the shadows opened my eyes and smiled again at Sadie who was next to me.

"Thank you."

**A/N: Ohhhh! They got out :) Took some time didn't it :) Seeya next chapter.**


	9. Pizza and Betrayal - Sadie

**A/N: So, not in the duat. What will they do on their first day out?**

* * *

Even before I had opened my eyes I knew that I was no longer in the duat. What gave it away was the light that streamed through my eye lids. When I did open my eyes at first I did not take in where we were as I was blinking furiously to adapt to the light. I turned my head and saw Nico smiling at me so I smiled back and accepted his thanks.

"So, if I may ask, here are we" I asked him after I had looked around at our whereabouts.

"We are in New York, standing outside my favourite pizza place." He answered and grinned. "I don't know about you, but I am feeling slightly peckish after the time we spent in the duat."

I nodded suddenly feeling a rush of hunger chorus through me and I realised that I hadn't eaten the whole time Nico and I were stuck there. I agreed with him and we entered the restaurant. The waiter by the front door looked us up and down then smiled.

"Table for 2?" he questioned and, when Nico nodded, he led us to a small booth near the corner. We both thanked him as he left us with some menus. Both seated comfortably I sussed the pizza joint out, to see why it was Nico's favourite. The place didn't look extraordinary, just like all of the other pizza restaurants that I had even been to. There were plants hanging from the walls and cheerful lighting, along with a nice homey feel. The scent of tomato and herbs filled my nose and my stomach growled in anticipation. I hoped that it was the food that had made this place a favourite of Nico.

As I had been examining our surroundings, Nico had been looking at the menu.

"They do a very good margarita pizza here." He smiled and looked up at me. "Do you want to share one?"

I nodded and he waved to a passing waiter. The waiter stopped and from my position I could see a slight potbelly protruding from the balding man. He had a nice face though, cheerful.

"Mi scusi, potremmo ordinare?" _Exuse me, could we please order. _He asked in Itailian and the waiter's face lit up in recognision.

"Ah! Nico, che sarebbe stato il mio piacere." _Ah Nico, it would be my pleasure. _He replied in a thick accent and took a note pad out from his belt, but no before raising an eyebrow at the slightly reddening boy and I. Nico was quick to ressasure him. "No, just friends."

Nico commenced in english. "A -" He looked at me embarresed that he hadn't asked me about drinks. I smirked and mouthed 'water'. He nodded and continued.

"A water for the lady please and a chinotto for me, along with a side of herb bread." The waiter took the order and walked away.

Nico and i chatted as we waited untill the entree arrived. We made idle small talk, speaking of everything other rthan what we had discovered about eachother while in the duat – it was to exposed even in a small booth. Our garlic bread came soon, still steaming, along with our drinks. I had never heard of chinotto before and Nico explained that it was an itailian softdrink. I tried some of it but had to restrain from spitting it out again. Italians had weird taste if that was actually popular, but Nico seemed to like it so I refrained from telling him what I thought of it.

Nico gave our pizza order to the waiter from before and we strated on the bread. I was in my guess beforehand – the food was amazing. The pizza arrived soon enough and we dug into that as well. Once my greek friend had slowed down i asked him about the curious fact that a Greek spoke Itailian, since you know the Greeks were destroyed by the Romans. He chuckled. My mama was Italian. She had the ability to see through the mist, that magic i told you about that hides other magical things from humans, and that caused Hades to fall in love with her. Nico stopped and sighed.

"Is she dead?" I asked but i already knew from teh look on his face as he was remenissing about her.

"Yeah. It happened a long time ago." Something about the way he said made me wonder just how long ago it was.

I knew the pain of losing a motehr as well, because my mother was also dead, and i told him so. I could see an 'I'm sorry' forming on his lips. I guess he knew how much it hurt to hear someone say that to you. It was a pity phrase, and i didn't need any pity.

Conversation lulled after that, and we ate the rest of our pizza in silence, our giddiness after getting out of the duat dissaperating.

* * *

After we had finished Nico fished a wallet out from his back pocket and I stood up with him to go and go and pay. He looked at me weirdly but there was no way I was going to let him pay the whole bill. As we walked to the front counter I saw someone I recognised, and Nico did too.

"Hey Drew! I didn't know you would be here." He was talking to a pretty Asian girl that was facing us in her booth. I couldn't place her face but suddenly I knew who she was. She was the girl that had tried to steal Anubis away from me at a school disco once. I wondered how Nico knew her but those thoughts vanished as soon as I saw the hand she was playing with. It belonged to a person whose back was towards me but I could have recognised the voice that began to speak to Nico anywhere.

"Oh, you know my girlfriend do you? Where from?" and the guy turned to face me and Nico and he stopped. It was Walt.

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone expect that? I hope you aren't all feeling crushed at that betrayal - i know i am. Bye**

**- Hazmatilda**


End file.
